Original Plotline Colony Wars
THE PLOT Colony Wars is the futuristic tale of a bitter war between two rival factions battling for a series of vital colony worlds. On one side is the mighty Earth Empire which for centuries has plundered the natural resources of the Sol system, and now must take from others to sustain itself. Their opponents, the League of Free Worlds. A small group of colony worlds fighting for their independence from the Empire. In Colony Wars there is no good or evil. For each side has its own just reasons for committing to war. However, desperation can make man do the unthinkable, and neither side will ever be able to plead innocence... SCENARIO. With the invention of the Hyper Drive, man was at last able to efficiently explore the stars that had lit the sky for over a thousand centuries. Now, through traversing the engineered warp tunnels, man could span the universe. But it was too late. Mother Earth was crippled and dying through the malignant cancer that was mankind. For far too long the planet had been exploited and desecrated. Over populated, with the last of its natural resources long since exhausted, the planet that had once been the celestial home of man had become nothing more than a rock, void of its ancient natural beauty. Realising its fate, man began to search afar for a new home. Slowly, new planets, abundant in rich minerals with environments capable of sustaining large bodies of people where located and colonised. Earth still remained as the hub of man's existence, with the newly colonised planets being drained, their resources used to prolong Earth's own life. Over time the human way of life evolved and became more and more insectile, with a merciless Tzar replacing the Queen bee. Drone humans would inhabit new worlds and work tirelessly to mine and farm the essential resources upon which Earth was so dependent. Huge cargo ships the size of small cities would return the spoils to the vampiric home world, and the Colonial Navy wiped out any race which stood in its path. There was no communication, no truces or friendships. Only rapid expansion and war. However, slowly the colonists began to realise that the new worlds they now inhabited could hold their own futures and promise them new homes. A fresh start away from the tyrannical rule of the Tzar. They could begin again! The first revolution took the Empire completely by surprise. But the uprising lacked direction and conviction. The colonists attempted to negotiate a release from the Empire and were cut down in a blood bath that killed millions and served as an example to all. The Tzar himself supervised the final attack that slaughtered the already surrendered and defenceless men, women and children. Satellite pictures of the neutron bombs entering orbit were screened live for all of mankind to see. The effect of the bombs were also shown for those with the stomach to watch. But the action only sparked reaction. Some colonists realised just how inhumane their masters had become. Just how futile their own lives had become. That they were nothing more than tools. Tools without dreams, desires or ambitions, mindlessly devoting their lives to a cause that they did not truly believe in. These colonies realised that alone they would be crushed and so began to band together seeking strength in numbers. Alliances were made and the freedom fighters stood defiant against their former masters. And thus the League of Free Worlds was formed under the direction of a solitary man known only as the 'Father.' The bio farms and mineral mines soon stood side by side with weapons factories and military installations. The old transport craft that had brought the colonists to the planets where refitted and became battleships. The once peaceful colonists now prepared to face an out numbering and well trained enemy. The Colonial Navy quickly realised that they must quash the uprising before it spiralled out of control. But, the strength and determination of the League was underestimated. It was decided that only the inexperienced 17th Fleet carrying the 6th and 15th Legions would be used to the take back the planets and restore the peace. A decisive series of battles were fought in the Gallonigher system, heart of the uprising, with the League's rag-tag army adopting gorilla tactics to attack the advancing fleet. Blitzkrieg hit and run raids destroyed supply ships and reduced battleship numbers. The Colonial forces rarely saw their enemy that would appear from nowhere and disappeared without a trace. Used to fighting a stand-up battle, the assault force was bewildered, and its commanders decided to concentrate efforts on the planets, as once the worlds were restored to the Empire, the enemy would have nowhere to hide. Slowly the overwhelming assault force recaptured the planets one by one with only the capital world of Beney left. The Father had expected this eventuality, and the League occupied the orbiting asteroid belt. Huge mining lasers where transported from the planet's surface and hidden inside hollowed asteroids to form a secret giant laser battery that would not show up on scanners. When the 17th Fleet approached, the remains of the League's army appeared to flee and the young Colonial commander, presuming an easy victory, gave orders to split the fleet. He ordered a task force to give chase while the core of the fleet began the sub-orbit assault. The League's forces waited for the remainder of the fleet to travel deep into the asteroid belt before the trap was sprung. The huge lasers, used to cutting through metal and ore, pounded the battleships, causing confusing, panic and destruction. Upon this signal the fleeing army turned on the pursuing Colonials and forced them, too, to enter the asteroid belt kill-zone, where they sought the protection of the larger ships. They also were massacred. With the token attempt to regain control repelled, the rebellion had scored its first victory. This crucial defence bought the League enough time to grow and recruit the neighbouring systems to join their cause. By the time the Empire recovered the once small uprising had become a full scale opponent. Each side had its reasons and everything to lose. It was time for war to rage..... THE WAR SO FAR... Colony Wars is set several months after the battle of Beney. All of the known solar systems in the universe belonging to Earth, except for the few that have joined the League, or those that are awaiting colonisation. The player assumes the role of faceless rookie pilot. One of thousands of volunteers, each willing to lay his or her life on the line in a bid to break away from a merciless suppresser which for years has stolen the fruits of their labour. However, the Empire cannot afford for the resource rich colony worlds to break away. The materials these worlds produce are desperately needed to support a dying Earth. Without them man would lose his celestial home. Category:Colony Wars Early Extended Plontline